Weeping Blossoms
by RebelLoveSongs
Summary: A story that takes years later with slightly older characters. will Dipper finally catch Wendy's heart? does she still have that hat they swapped years ago? what new adventures await? yeah so I'm no good at summarys haha. rated M for later chapters


Chapter 1: Road to Paradise

"We're gonna miss you," the Twins yelled in unison. As the bus headed to Gravity Falls began to depart the station, Mabel and Dippers parents decided to wait no longer due to their busy lives. The Twins watched from the window as their parents grew smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. "So Dip-Dop, what do you plan to do on our first day back with Grunkle Stan?" Mabel knew he didn't like to talk too much nowadays but it was worth a shot. "I don't know about you Mabel, but I'm gonna catch some shut eye before we get there. It'll make the time go by faster." As boring as it sounded, he had a point. So just as he nodded off, she rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off herself. Her final thoughts were that this was gonna be the best summer ever!

(Time skip to 4 hours later)

Dipper awoke to his sister laying in the seat with her head in his lap. 'she must have moved around while we slept,' he thought to himself while trying to adjust his blurry vision to the low light of the night. He looked around and noticed that there weren't too many passengers, most were families likely headed to the attractions, or as he called them scams, in the one and only Gravity Falls. Dipper was certain that he would see them every now and then at the Mystery Shack. 'suckers,' he thought. he was seemingly growing more like his great uncle in the past year. "Mabel wake up," he whispered as he gently shook her. "huh.. wuhh..?" she slurred. "We're here." At this information Mabel shot up and looked out the window, the bus already coming to a stop in front of the one and only Mystery Shack. Standing at the front door to the gift shop was a grumpy looking Stan. The Twins grabbed their belongings and walked off the bus, Dipper taking care of the bus fare due to his parents leaving him and his sibling a very large lump sum of money. Mabel latched on to her Grunkles leg as soon as she was close enough, Dipper lagging behind as he was the better behaved twin. "Alright now you're rooms are ready and it's late, we can chat tomorrow," Stan half yelled as he tried to shake the ball of energy off of him. Dipper made his way through, giving greeting to his grunkle and heading upstairs to his and his sister's joint room. it was just as they'd left it, not even a speck of dust. 'looks like I'm gonna need a bigger bed,' he thought to himself. He had grown quite tall since he had left that summer. He might even give Wendy a run for her money. "Wendy..." he whispered aloud. 'he hadn't been able to talk with her due to him not having her number. he had a smartphone now of course, but back then he hadn't seen the need to own one. he didn't really have friends to talk to. his social life was basically hopeless. even with his looks, he still wasn't popular with the girls. "guess I'm just too awkward for a social life," he thought out loud. Just as he situated his things, Mabel had come sprinting up the stairs with some trinket in her hands. by the time Dipper had realized what it was, it was too late. "Grappling hook!!" Mabel yelled as she shot it through the window. Dipper stared at her, shocked at her still so child-like behavior before bursting into a fit of laughter. he had missed this place, very much so. "Mabel we didn't come here to wreck the place on the first night. Stan's gonna have your ass for that," Dipper was right, and she began to fear for her life. she immediately pulled her glitter glue out of her bag and began to reassemble the window, being careful not to cut herself. A few minutes later and a crudely made window was back together. "you're still gonna get it ya know?" he said smugly. "shut up broseph, he'll never notice..." she then put her glue up and jumped in bed, throwing her covers over herself and in seconds her clothes popped out from under them. "really Mabel, you're not going back to the habit of sleeping nude are you?" he knew all of his nights were gonna suck if she kept this trend up. "I wouldn't mind so much if you weren't my sister," he exclaimed. "pervert." was her only reply. At this he shut up. he'd never really had any impure thoughts, other than a few about a certain redhead he'd met when he first visited Gravity Falls. "I wonder what she looks like now?" Dipper unknowingly thought aloud. "wonder what who looks like?" Dipper jumped and fell off his bed. "wha-what are you talking about Mabel!?" he half-yelled. "you were thinking out loud again dippy," Mabel popped out from under the covers, giving her brother an eyeful of her well developed chest. "you're shameless!" he exclaimed as he looked away, trying to cover his blush. "but we're twins bro-bro. we've seen each other a thousand times." "just cover up please.." he said, still staring at the wall. Mabel grew a mischievous smile and leaped out of her bed, nothing but panties to cover her most private parts. "I know who you're talking about!!!" she inquired. "honestly I'm sure Wendy's gonna be surprised with you, she'll be head over heels broseph." Mabel exclaimed as she put her favorite night shirt on. "Mabel cut it out. it's late and I'd like to be well rested for whatever Stan has planned tomorrow, you know how he is." Mabel jumped into bed with her brother and cozied up to him. "night bro-bro!" she whisper yelled. "Goodnight Mabel," he said as he passed out.


End file.
